


No day feels rainy with you

by KaytheGay



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, just a random fun little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: As they walked down the road, Vicky felt a drop on their forehead. Vera must have felt something too, as she was holding her hand out to try to judge wether it was raining or not. Luckily, Vicky was prepared. They pulled out their umbrella and opened it up, holding it over their and Vera's heads. Vera looked up at the umbrella in surprise, then down at Vicky. They smiled proudly, and Vera smiled back.





	No day feels rainy with you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ending polaroid of Vicky and Vera, and one of the endings.

"You fool, I don't need anyone to ask me to prom," Vera rolled her eyes. Vicky tensed up. "I can do it myself."

_Oh no,_ Vicky thought,  _prepare for rejection._ They were totally caught off guard when Vera continued by saying: "Will you go to prom with me?" Their eyes widened impossibly wide. "See, like that," Vera finished. Vicky laughed, tucking their hair behind their ear nervously.

"So is that a yes?" They asked, stepping closer to Vera.

"I don't know, is it?" Vera took their hand, leading them toward an unknown destination. "Come on, I know a great restaurant we can go to before-hand."

 

As they walked down the road, Vicky felt a drop on their forehead. Vera must have felt something too, as she was holding her hand out to try to judge wether it was raining or not. Luckily, Vicky was prepared. They pulled out their umbrella and opened it up, holding it over their and Vera's heads. Vera looked up at the umbrella in surprise, then down at Vicky. They smiled proudly, and Vera smiled back.

"You're always prepared for anything, aren't you?" She said lovingly.

"I try," Vicky shrugged. They reached Vera's esteemed Italian restaurant, shaking out the umbrella before entering.

"Reservation for two, under Vera," Vera said to the waiter.

"You made reservations?" Vicky said, surprised. Vera just winked in response. She never ceased to amaze them.

 

After an unusually quiet and normal dinner, the pair headed back to the school for prom. Vicky took one last look at themselves in the mirror, smoothing out their dressing, touching up their makeup, brushing their impossible hair again, etc. After applying a final layer of sparkly lipgloss, they left to meet vera outside the gym/dance floor.

Vera was already there, looking stunning, as usual. Vicky sauntered up to her, and twirled around.

"How do I look?" They held out their arms.

"Beautiful- I mean, pretty good. Not the best I've seen, of course." Vera tried to hide her blush. Vicky just laughed.

"And you look stunning, as usual." They replied.

"Of course I do." Vera flipped her hair-snakes (the snakes didn't seem to like it very much).

 

It was a lovely night, a dream come true if you will. Vera lead Vicky in a waltz, then they just did the mundane slow dance that most of the other monsters were doing. At one point, Vera even kissed Vicky. She even bit their lip a little. Vicky was smiling, unbelievably happy and in love, when suddenly they felt kind of dizzy. They tripped over their own feet, and Vera caught them before they fell completely.

"Whoops, I probably poisoned you when I bit you," She said calmly. "I'm pretty sure I have some antidote at my house..." She had a sly smile on her face, and Vicky just leaned into her, face entirely red as a response. Vera guided them towards the exit, and Vicky saw Oz giving them a thumbs up from across the room. They blinked, tripping again. They felt very tired and dizzy.

"Don't worry, love," Vera said softly picking them up bridal-style. "I'm gonna fix you up as soon as we get back to my house."

Vicky was amazed at her strength, carrying them with so little effort. They felt their eye lids droop, their head resting against Vera's shoulder. Just when they thought things couldn't get any better, Vera had poisoned them as an excuse to bring them to her house. What an exciting, dangerous woman.


End file.
